Plastic flowerpots and planters are well known in the art, and are typically formed by injection molding, blow molding, thermoforming, pressing, compression molding, or similar manufacturing techniques. Many of these manufacturing techniques offer a relatively high degree of freedom in the design of the pot and/or planter and permit the insertion of webs, reinforcing ribs, branches in walls and the like. Similarly, plastic trays, pot holders, and carriers for using, storing and/or transporting multiple flowerpots and/or planters are also well known in the art, and are typically formed by the same manufacturing techniques as flowerpots/planters. Notwithstanding, there are a number of limitations associated with prior art multi-pot devices. For example, most prior art devices are relatively flat tray like devices upon which multiple pots may be stored, displayed, transported, offered for sale, etc. However, these types of devices typically do not securely retain the individual pots/planters within the multi-pot device. Failure to properly secure the individual pots within the device may result in the pots overturning or otherwise becoming damaged, particularly while the device is being transported. Moreover, if the pots are overturned, the plant contained within the pot could also become damaged or destroyed, or their potting soil may be disturbed.
Failure to properly secure the individual pots within a multi-pot device within a retail setting also tends to encourage the purchase of individual pots/plants, as opposed to the purchase of the entire device with multiple pots/plants therein, which has a negative impact on sales and is undesirable to retail establishments. Additionally, many prior art devices are comprised of opaque or otherwise colored materials, and their design tends to block or otherwise conceal the markings and/or marketing material that is typically present on the side walls of the individual pots, thereby depriving consumers of this valuable information.
Consequently, there exists in the art a long-felt need for a single device that enables a user to simultaneously and securely use, store, and transport multiple pots/planters including, without limitation, horticultural pots/planters. Additionally, there is a long-felt need for an improved multi-pot carrier device that promotes multi-plant sales at retail locations by discouraging the removal of individual pots/planters from the device. There is also a long felt need for a relatively transparent device that does not block or otherwise conceal the markings located on the exterior of the individual pots/planters. Finally, there is a long-felt need for a device that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to use.